Cliffhanged Duel
by KrspaceT
Summary: The four great duelists begin a duel so epic, I can't do it justice. An attempt to get back onto writing mojo and off writers block. GX and 5D's as well. The duel is now finished...BUT CURSES TO LOST DOCUMENTS!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, its time for a new trick of mine, a four way duel between the main YuGIOh characters...or just part of it anyways...

he

he

he

Anime Rules followed

_A duel, fated by fate..._

Two guys stood on one side of a square, one with large hair that was of multiple colors, the other with brown hair

_Eras fighting Eras..._

Two others stood the opposite of them, one with black hair with yellow highlights, the other with blueish black hair.

However, unknown to them, a man in a lab coat with orange goggles around his neck was eating popcorn in merriment.

"I wonder what sort of duel I, Paradox, can expect to see" each side activated their duel disks.

DUEL

**Yugi 4000  
><strong>

** Yusei 4000**

**Jaden 4000 **

**Yuma; 4000**

"I'll make the first move" Yugi drew from his deck, and he had drawn the Tricky. In addition, his hand had book of Secret Arts, Magic Cylinder, Beta the Magnet Warrior, Silver Fang and Obnoxius Celtic Guardian.

"I discard a card from my hand" he discarded Silver Fang "To Special Summon, the Tricky!" a spellcaster esc monster with a question mark on its face and a cape appeared in attack mode (2000, 1200).

"In addition, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior, in attack mode!" the yellow magnet warrior appeared on the field in attack mode (1700, 1600).

"Well then, its my move then" Yusei drew his Limiter Breaker. He also had Card Breaker, Road Synchron, Scrap Iron Scarecrow, Sonic Chick and Urgent Tuning.

"I first play three cards face down" he placed his trap cards "Before destroying one, to special summon Card Breaker!" a warrior with a giant fist smashed through Limiter Breaker to the field (100, 900).

"Also, as it was Limiter Breaker that was destroyed, Speed Warrior can automatically be special summoned!" the streamlined warrior spun onto the field (900, 200).

"And now, I summon Road Synchron!" the yellow wheeled tuner monster appeared in attack mode.

"Now, I tune level 4 Road Synchron to level 2 Card Breaker and Level 2 Speed Warrior!" the road synchron split into four glowing green rings, that surrounded Card Breaker and Speed Warrior.

"Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" the yellow clawed warrior roared to the field (3000, 1500).

"On his first turn, unbelievable" Yuma gasped.

"Not good" Yugi commented.

"Oh, its quite not good, for now I activate his ability, and special summon Fortress Warrior in defense mode!" the helipad wielding giant crouched in defense mode (600, 1200).

"Sweet monsters!" Jaden cheered.

"Since I, nor you, can attack" Yusei said to Jaden " I end my turn" Jaden smiled.

"Sweetness, its my draw!" he drew Elemental Hero Wildheart. Also in his hand were Elemental Heroes Necroshade and Bubbleman, Bubble Blaster, Polymerization and Mirror Force.

"I summon, Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" the bubble toting hero rose forth in a torrent of bubbles (800, 1200) "Since he's the only one out, I can draw two cards!" he drew Foolish Return and Hero Signal.

"Now, I activate the spell, Polymerization! You like Synchro's? Well, prepare to go old school! I'm mixin' Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Necroshade, to fusion summon Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman!" the shaman like hero spun his staff (1900, 1800).

"And now for his effect, I can destroy a monster on the field!" Road Warrior exploded "And I can replace him, with a monster of my choosing, welcome back Speedy!" Speed Warrior was now speeding along in attack mode (900, 200).

"I throw down three face downs and that'll do!"

"Well then, its my DRAW!" Yuma drew Monster reborn. In his hand as well were Zubabba Knight, Fairy Gong, Bye Bye Damage, an OC Card and Twister.

"I activate, Monster Reborn!" Jaden swiped his hand.

"Not so fast, go Foolish return! Now I return Road Warrior to Yusei's extra deck!" Yuma smirked.

"That wasn't who I wanted, to me Silver Fang!" the white wolf howled on Yuma's field (1200, 800).

"Next, I summon, Zubabba Knight!" the Golden Warrior extended his blades (1600, 900).

"Now, I overlay Silver Fang, and Zubabba Knight!" the two monsters turned into glowing orbs that sunk into a spiraling vortex.

"Overlay?" Yugi said confused.

"This is going to be trouble" Jaden groaned.

"I XYZ SUMMON, NUMBER 17, LEVIATH DRAGON!" the large serpentine blue dragon's sealed form rose from the vortex, as it unfurled and roared (2000, 0).

"Whoa" Yusei commented.

"That is just, awesome!" Jaden said ecstatically. Yuma grinned.

"Now, I activate my monsters ability, by removing one Overlay unit, my monster gains 500 attack points!" the overlayed Silverfang was swallowed by Leviath as it roared with power (2500, 0).

"NOW, ATTACK NECROID SHAMAN!" a blue stream of fire flew from Leviath straight at the hero. Jaden grinned.

"Not so fast, go mirror Force!" a shimmering wall formed between the two battling monsters, as the flames were fired back straight into Leviath, destroying it, along with speed warrior. Yusei and Yuma grimaced.

"I play four cards face down, and that's it" Yugi smiled.

"Good, now its my move!" Yugi drew Pot of Greed.

"I activate Pot of Greed, now I draw two cards!" he drew Watapon and Dark Magician Girl.

"I drew Watapon, so be special summoned!" the fluff ball fluttered onto the field (200, 300) "And I sacrifice it, to summon Dark Magician Girl!" the infamous blond monster spun around a few times and winked (2000, 1700).

"Now, activate, Spell card, Heroes Battleground!" a spell card with Stardust, Utopia, Dark Magician and Neos activated to the surprise of everyone.

"What?"

"Now, this card returns all cards from our hands, graveyards and fields to their decks, and we must special summon up to 5 monsters to replace them, and they all have to be at least as strong as the one you just summoned in either Attack or Defense Points!" Yuma pointed at the sweat dropping Dark Magician Girl "If they are special summoned by a specific method, you may send cards to the graveyard to perform that method and counted as" all the cards and hands were returned...

Yugi closed his eyes.

"Rise up, Dark Magician!" the purple spellcaster spun his staff (2500, 2100). Silver Fang and Giant Soldier of Stone were sent to the graveyard.

"Dark Magician Girl!" she returned with a grin (2000, 1700). Mystical Elf was the sacrifice

"Buster Blader!" (2600, 2300) Skilled Dark and Skilled White Magician were sent to the Graveyard for the swordsman.

"Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Begining!" Old Vinctive Magician and Watapon were removed to call him.

"Sorceror of Dark Magic!" the black wizard rose his staff as Dark Sage and Magician of Black Chaos were sent to the graveyard (3200, 2800)

Yusei focused

"Stardust Dragon!" the white dragon roared to the field (2500, 2000). He sent Hyper Synchron and Rockstone Warrior for the cost

"Junk Warrior!" his purple friend spun to the field (2300, 1300). He sent Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior as costs.

"Nitro Warrior!" the greenish warrior with rage issues was summoned (2800, 1800). Nitro Synchron and Sneak Giant were sent packing.

"Turbo Warrior!" the red warrior flashed onto the field (2500, 1500), via Turbo Synchron, Big One Warrior and Starbright Dragon.

"Drill Warrior!" the drill using brown warrior dug his way from below (2400, 2000), with Drill Synchron and Shield Warrior the sacrifices.

Jaden grinned.

"Oh yeah, Neos!" the white space man appeared in a cosmic explosion (2500, 2000), after Card Blocker and Armor Breaker were sent to the grave.

"Flame Wingman!" the dragon armored hero descended to the field with his one wing (2100, 1200). Avian and Burstinatrix met the graveyard.

"Thunder Giant!" the yellow giant was transported down by thunder (2400, 1500), and sent Clayman and Sparkman to the grave.

"WildEdge!" the armored wildman bellowed (2600, 2300) as Bladeedge and Wildheart went to the graveyard.

"And, Neos Knight!" by sending Neos Alius and hero Tempest to the Graveyard, the last from the fusion deck, a Neos Fusion arrived (2500, 1000), and then gained the power boost (3900, 1000).

Yuma Gritted. (A/N, as Yuma's deck isn't fully released yet, its less clear)

"All of that power...did he have what it would take? Well, time to find out!"

"Overlay, Number 39. Utopia!" or Aspiring Emperor Hope, the armored warrior appeared in play (2500, 2000). Shadow Lizard and GoGoGo Golem were overlayed for him.

"Number 17. Leviath Dragon!" the dragon returned with Zubaba Knight and Rai Rider as Overlayed bits (2000, 0)

"Number 34, Electronic Computer Beast Terrabyte!" the technological monster beast appeared oddly in defense mode (0, 2900) with Achaacha archer Overlayed to it among others

"Number 19, Freezedron!" a icy dinosaur also appeared in defense mode (2000, 2500) with two overlays

"And Number 61, Volcasaurus!" the lava dino roared to life (2500, 1000) with two exceed units

As the epic duel began...

Cliffhanger that shall never be told!


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi; King of the Originals

Jaden; Lord of Fusions

Yusei; Overlord of Synchros

Yuma; Prince of Exceed/XYZ

It may be possible to do some justice

_It continues_

Yugi frowned. That Yuma boy set up each of them with five powerful monsters.

This could get interesting. He may lack cards in his hand, but he still could take out a few of the monsters in play right now...

"However, if you all choose, you can send a card from your deck to the graveyard" Yuma informed Yugi, who frowned and sent a card to the graveyard, as did Jaden and Yusei.

"First, because three dragon monsters are either on the field or in the graveyard of my opponents, Buster Blader gains 1500 attack points!" illusions of Starbright Dragon, Stardust Dragon and Leviath Dragon appeared behind Buster blade as he glowed (4100, 2300)

"Now, Black Luster Soldier, attack Drill Warrior!" the armored knight surged across the field, approaching the drill using synchro and slicing it in half.

That card's direct attacks had to be neutralized.

**Yusei 3400**

"Now, attack Volcasaurus! For when my monster destroys an opponents by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can attack again!" Black Luster Soldier flew at the fiery dinosaur to destroy it.

That monster just screamed, destroy monster effect.

"Not so fast, I remove an overlay unit from Utopia!" Yuma removed Shadow Lizard "To block your attack!" a wall formed in front of the dinosaur, blocking the attack from Black Luster Soldier.

Yugi frowned "Then, Buster Blader, attack Neos Knight!" the swordsman jumped into the air, before slicing down the Neos fusion.

"Neos Knight!" Jaden yelled as the debrish hit him

**Jaden 3700**

"Now, Dark Magician, attack Stardust Dragon!"

"What?" The magician flew into the air, a dark ball of magic forming on his staff.

The white dragon roared, a blast of white energy flying from its mouth.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

"SHOOTING SONIC!" the two attacks collided, causing an explosion. As two ace monsters bit the dust in a huge explosion of smoke, Yugi frowned.

"I'm sorry, Dark Magician, but I had too, for now Dark Magician Girl gains 300 extra attack points!" a golden aura surrounded the female spellcaster (2300, 1700).

However, Stardust was standing as the smoke cleared. The others looked astonished as Yusei smiled.

"By removing the Shield Warrior in my graveyard from play, I could protect Stardust from destruction" Yugi gripped his fist together, he had sacrificed Dark Magician for just power...this Yusei was a skilled opponent.

"Now, attack Leviath Dragon!, Dark Burning!" a blast of pink ribboning energy flew at the XYZ monster.

Yuma frowned...he couldn't lose any of his monsters...but he took a look at Nitro Warrior and frowned.

"Sorry..." the magic attack slammed into the XYZ monster ,who exploded.

"LEVIATH DRAGON!" the debris hit Yuma like a dust shower

**Yuma 3700**

"Now, Sorcerer, destroy Volcanosaurus!" the magician flew at the lava based dinosaur, and fired a magical blast...

BOOM

"NO!" Yuma was hit with more dust

**Yuma 3000**

"That's the end of my turn" Yugi announced.

Yusei frowned, he has lost both Drill Warrior and nearly lost Stardust. He now had four monsters in play...

"Its my draw!" Yusei drew the card Pot of Greed.

"I activate the spell, pot of greed!" after all, what duelist didn't have that card somewhere...(A/N, I miss Pot of Greed) "Now, I can draw two cards!" he drew Scrap Iron Scarecrow and Quilbolt Hedgehog.

Now, he could attack Yuma with Nitro Warrior, and then strike Terror Byte, but he still had that one Utopia Overlay unit. He had sacrificed Leviath Dragon and Volcanosaurus, probably as a back up.

Attacking him wouldn't do any good with Nitro Warrior's effect.

"I play a face down, and summon Quilbolt Hedgehog in defense mode!" a bolt studded Hedgehog rose up in defense mode (800, 800) as the face down Scrap Iron was played.

"Now, I attack the Flame Wingman with Junk Warrior!" the purple warrior flew with jet propulsion at the winged hero.

The winged hero dodged it while in the air, aerially avoiding the junk fists, before he was finally slammed down.

"FLAME WINGMAN!" Jaden cried out

**Jaden 3500**

"Now, Turbo Warrior, take out the Thunder Giant!" the red warrior struck the giant thunder user in the chest with red energy.

"THUNDER GIANT!"

**Jaden 3400**

"Now, Nitro Warrior, attack Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Begining!" the blueish green warrior flew at the powerful warrior.

"What, that monster's too powerful!"

Yusei smirked at Yuma "But, if I activated a spell card, during battle, he gains 1000 attack points!" (3800, 1800)

"DYNAMITE KNUCKLE!" the powerful warrior was hit in the chest and destroyed as Yugi grunted

**Yugi 3200**

"Now, for my monster's effect. I can change a monster from defense mode, to attack mode, and attack again, but dropping the boost!" (2800, 1800)

Nitro warrior turned to Terror Byte, who changed to attack mode.

"I activate the ability of Utopia!" as Nitro warrior flew at the machine, a wall formed, blocking the attack.

Yuma smirked" There was a reason I sacrificed my other monsters" he said smugly as Yusei grinned.

"Just don't forget about, Stardust Dragon!" a blast of white energy flew at Terror Byte's exposed position. Yuma looked around, paniced, before noticing Freezerdon.

"Kattobingu! I activate the effect of Freezerdon! By removing an overlay from this card, another XYZ monster can use its effect!" a overlay flew from Freezerdon to Utopia.

"What?"

"Now, UTOPIA!" a wall blocked Stardust's attack this time around. Yusei frowned.

"Turn end" Jaden grinned.

He had a three way duel with three great duelists! What could be better?

Well, maybe still having Neos Knight, Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant, but still...

"MY DRAW!" Jaden drew...

"I activate my own Pot of Greed, now I draw two cards!" they were Neo Spacian Glow Moss and Instant Neo Space

"Yes, I summon, Neo Spacian Glow Moss!" a glowing white being rose up in attack mode (300, 900).

"Now, CONTACT FUSION!"

"What?" Yugi flinched, more new summons!

Elemental Hero Neos and Glow Moss jumped into the sky, merging into...

"ELEMENTAL HERO, GLOW NEOS!" a glowing Neos with dreadlocks appeared in attack mode (2500, 2000).

"What sort of summoning..." Yusei began as Jaden cast...

"I now equip Instant Neo Space!" a glowing light formed under Glow Neos.

"Now, I activate his ability, allowing me to destroy a card of my choice!...I DESTROY BUSTER BLADER!" a glowing spear formed in the monsters hand as a bright light pierced the chest of Buster Blader, destroying him.

"Of course, he can't attack this turn, but Wildedge can, attack!" the fusion monster lunged into the air at Terror Byte.

"Not so fast, Freezerdon and Utopia!" the same thing happened again as the XYZ monster was shielded. But Jaden had a grin.

"Why are you..."

"Because, Wildedge can attack each monster in play once!"

"WHAT" all three went in shock.

"Now, attack Freezerdon!" the dinosaur was sliced in half.

"Utopia!" the monster exploded just as he said that.

"Huh?" Yuma smirked.

"Nice try, but if Utopia lacks Overlay units, attacking him causing him to self destruct!" Jaden frowned.

"Interesting weak point, now for Junk Warrior!" the purple warrior was destroyed in a slice.

**Yusei 3100**

"Quilbolt!" the hedgehog was half a hog now

"Turbo!" the warrior was destroyed as well

**Yusei 3000**

"Now, for Stardust Dragon!" the warrior was in the air for this one. Yusei glared.

"Not Stardust! I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" a metal scarecrow launched to block the attack.

"With this, I can negate an attack, and reset this card after using it" the card reset as Bladedge turned on...

"You know, she's cute, but not cute enough, attack Dark Magician Girl!" the magician girl was sliced in half in an explosion.

**Yugi 2900**

And so, Yuma had one monster, Terrorbye, two monsters were controlled by Yusei, Nitro Warrior and Stardust Dragon, Jaden two with Glow Neos and Wildedge, and Yugi controlled Sorceror of Dark Magic

Yuma frowned, that Nitro warrior had to be neutralized...

"MY DRAW!" he drew a card, dramatically.

And smirked.

"I activate, Byte Drill!" a oc spell card showing Terror Byte using its effect on a deck with Elemental Hero Wildheart, Ganbara Knight, Max Warrior and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was activated.

"Now, by detaching an overlay unit from this little fellah!" a glowing orb flew off Terrorbyte towards Yusei's deck...then the decks of Jaden and Yugi

"I can take a card at random from each of your decks!" the orb entered the decks, and returned with a card from each. Seeing them, Yuma smiled.

"Of course, I have to use them this round or they go to your graveyards, but I can use them all, don't worry"

"That's a reason to worry" Yugi muttered

"I change Terror Byte to defense mode" with its 2900 points "and equip it, with Prevention Star!"

Yusei blinked "He got that one!, of all cards!" a glowing set of green sparks covered Terror Byte, protecting it in a golden aura, as grey sparks locked around Nitro Warrior.

"Next, I summon, in defense mode, Jaden's Elemental Hero, Shadow Mist!" a black armored female kneeled in defense mode (1000, 1500). (Manga Hero)

Jaden frowned "I had that card?" everyone looked at him like he was stupid

'_Honestly Jaden, you really should check your deck more often_' Neos muttered to him, his ability to see spirits let out

"Did that card just talk?" Yuma asked himself, before frowning, everyone seems to have seen it "Anyway, I activate Yugi's ties of the Bretheren spell card!"

"now, by paying 1000 life points!...

**Yuma 2000**

"I can special summon two monsters of the same attribute as Shadow mist, rise my Gagaga Magicians!" two chained magicians spun to the field, before holding their staffs out (1500, 1000). (He has two in his deck as seen when he drops it in episode 1)

"Now, I activate their effects, changing their levels from 4 to 7!...NOW OVERLAY!" the two monsters dissolved into purple light and flew into the spiraling vortex.

"These two monsters will open the Overlay Network! EXCEED SUMMON, RISE NUMBER 11!" a giant crystal rose into the air, pulsating power, as it transformed...

"That is ugly!" Jaden gulped

"BIG EYE!" a giant triangle with a huge eye and a ring like a planet hovered next to Terror Byte (2600, 2000)

"Now, I activate my monsters ability, by detaching an overlay unit..." one of the overlayed units was sucked into the beasts eye "I can take control of one of your monsters!"

"What!"

"Now, come to me, Sorceror of Dark Magic!" the monster glowed purple and teleported to Yuma's side.

"Now, while Big Eye can't attack now, my sorceror can!" the magicial flew at his former master.

"ITS OVER!" a blast of magic flew at Yugi, which was blocked by a field of electricity.

"What!" Yugi smirked.

"The card you sent to the graveyard, was my Electro Magnetic Turtle, and by removing it from my graveyard I can end the battle phase...so now its my turn!" Shadow mist dissolved to Jaden's grave as Yugi drew Obnoxius Celtic Guardian.

"I summon Obnoxius Celtic Guardian in defense mode!" the armored elf knelt in defense mode "Turn end"

Yusei closed his eyes as he drew his next card, it was Mono Synchron.

"I summon, Mono Synchron!" the robot with 1's on his flat arms rose up in attack mode (0,0)

"Now, I can revive Quilbolt from my graveyard because I have in play a tuner monster!" the hedgehog revived himself (800, 800)

"Now, with Mono Synchron's effect, I turn Quilbolt to a level 1 monster, and now I tune them together!" Mono synchron turned into a green ring, that surrounded the now level 1 Quilbolt

"Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

The race car monster appeared in attack mode (200, 1500).

"When this card is face up on the field, once per turn I can draw a card" Yusei drew Synchron Explorer.

"Now, I tune level 2 Formula Synchron to Level 8 Stardust Dragon!" two green rings split from the body of Formula Synchron, surrounding Stardust, who began see through with 8 stars.

"_Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be Born, Shooting Star Dragon!_"

A futuristis version of Stardust Dragon roared to life (3300, 2500).

"Now, I activate this card's monster effect" Yusei said seriously "Now, I can see the top three cards in my deck, and attack once for each tuner monster...FIRST DRAW!" he drew the card

"Tuner Monster, Unknown Synchron"

SECOND DRAW, Clear Effector"

"THIRD DRAW, Tuner monster, Mach Synchron"

"FOURTH DRAW, Tuner monster, Big Eater"

"FINAL DRAW, Zero Gardna" Shooting Star Dragon flew into the air, splitting into three parts.

"Now, attack Wildedge!" a stardust slammed into the warrior

**Jaden 2700**

"Glow Neos!" Jaden's last monster was totalled

**Jaden 1900**

"And Terror Byte!" the defensive monster was being attack by Nitro warrior, as a card ejected from Yuma's disk.

"I remove my Necro Gardna from play" the removed Overlay from Terror Byte kneeled in front of the XYZ creature to block the attack from Shooting Star.

"Turn end" Jaden grinned as he drew...

"GO, MIRACLE FUSION!" he played the powerful spell card "Now, I remove Flame Wingman, and Sparkman, to FUSION SUMMON!" a glowing warrior appeared on Jaden's field.

"SHINING FLARE WINGMAN!" (2500, 2100). The bright light illuminating from this card was intense.

"So, bright! Its worse than Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon"

"And here's the sweetest part, for each hero in my graveyard, it gains 300 attack points!"

"WHAT!" the other three yelled out.

"Now, I have Avian, Burstinitrix, Clayman, Thunder Giant, Bladedge, Wildheart, Neos Allius Tempest, Necroshade (The card he sent to the graveyard like one Turtle from Yugi), Glow Neos and Shadow Mist. That's 11, so that's 3300 extra points!" the light glowed brighter (5800, 2100)

"Now, attack and destroy BIG EYE!" a bright light crossed the field, aimed to destroy the eye. The eye evaporated, as a huge light explosion coarsed the field...

As an armored ninja stood in its place (2400, 1700) with two overlay units

"What!" Yuma smirked.

"One of the monsters I used to call on Volcanosaurus was Exceed Keeper!" Yuma held the giant mouthed plant like monster similar to Yusei's Synchron Keeper "If this card was an Overlay unit and a XYZ monster was destroyed by battle, I can negate all damage relating to that battle, effect or battle, and by also removing two XYZ monsters of the same rank" he showed Volcanosaurus and Freezerdon "I can XYZ a new monster with monsters of the correct level from the graveyard"

"However, I still have to cut my lifepoints in half to do so" Yuma said sadly

**Yuma 1000**

"Well, I guess that's it"

"MY DRAW!" Yuma drew a spell card.

"I activate, the Big Eye Blink!" a OC Spell card with Big Eye over Curse of Dragon, Backup Warrior, Dododo Warrior and Bladedge was activated "With it, I can send a card I control due to the effect of Big Eye to the graveyard" Sorceror of Dark Magic went to the graveyard "And with it I can draw two cards" he drew pot of Avarice and Ganbara Knight

"I activate, Pot of Avarice!" the purple pot appeared on the field "Now, I can return five cards in my graveyard to the deck or extra deck" he returned Utopia, Gagaga Magician, Leviath Dragon, Big Eye and Shadow Lizard "To draw two card!" he redrew Shadow Lizard and Fairy Joe.

"Good, now I Summon, Gagaga Magician once again!" the magician returned (1500, 1000)

"Now, as this card is a level four monster and just summoned, I can special summon Shadow Lizard!" a lizard of shadows rose up next to Gagaga Magician (1100, 1500)

"Now, I overlay them!" they turned into glowing black lights

"I use these two monsters to open the Overlay Network. Rise again, Number 39, Utopia!" the golden warrior returned to the field once again (2500, 2000)!

"Not that thing again!" Jaden groaned. Yugi was glad he had Obnoxius in play, its effect would mean any attack from any monster over 1900 attack points in power was worthless...

Though it helped Nitro Warrior was locked up

"Now, I Overlay them again!"

"WHAT?"

Utopia retracted into its sealed form, its overlay units still around it as it sunk back in

"Chaos Xyz Change! Right now, show yourself, CNo. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray!"

A black version of Utopia returned, this one with three Overlays (2500, 2000)

"Now, we get serious" Yuma said darkly

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

A/N, I just finished this...and lost it...

ARGHHHHHH!

SO, I shall just say what happened

Yugi destroys Shining Flare wingman with Dark Paladin after Utopia Ray weakened it after Yusei's card restrained it and took out Terror Byte

Yusei then defeats Yugi with Nitro Warrior, Junk Berserker and Junk Destroyer

Jaden summons Magma Neos, who burns Utopia Ray and Yuma out

Yusei then uses Cosmic Blast with Shooting Star Dragon to defeat Jaden

Yusei is the champ

WHY! WHY! WHY! I lost it

Sorry


	4. AN

Okay, fans of Cliffhanged Duels, I do have plans for a sequel series, but to do it, I need your help!

Create and send decks of duelists; Turbo or Otherwise. Send either by Review or by IM


	5. The Sequel

The Sequel to this is now up!


End file.
